Hunter Greene
Hunter Greene is the deuteragonist in Catching Fire ''and a main character in ''Mockingjay - Part 2 as well as the protagonist of Killer Within - A Hunger Games Story. He was a strong and capable warrior and was the youngest tribute to ever win the Hunger Games, winning at age 15 when he volunteered for his cousin. He was the second victor to emerge from district 12 after Haymitch Abernathy. He was also the Technical Victor of the 75th Hunger Games as his tracker was the only one that remained active when the games finished, therefore, he was announced the victor seconds before the arena was destroyed. He was later captured by the Capitol but was broken out by District 13, he became a soldier and personal bodyguard to Katniss Everdeen during the second rebellion and even gave his life to save her when President Snow's Son tried to assassinate her. Biography Hunter came from a fairly large family and is noted for having several brothers and sisters as well as many cousins. 73rd Hunger Games The Reaping When he was 15 years old Hunter volunteered to take his cousins place in the Hunger Games when both him and his sister Freya were chosen. Hunter had no intention of surviving the games as he vowed to protect Freya and to let her win. Before leaving for the capitol Hunter said his goodbyes to his family, little did he know it would be the last time he'd see any of them apart from his own parents and one of his sisters. Effie Trinket then escorts him and Freya to the train where they meet Haymitch their mentor. On the way to the capitol Haymitch offers no help to either and Hunter explains to Freya he won't let anything happen to her in the arena and that she will win. She thanks him but feels upset knowing he'll be giving his life up for her, he tells her it doesn't matter. When arriving in the capitol, Portia and Malik, the stylists for District 12 explain they will be covering them in Coal gowns as opposed to miners which was the usual theme. During the parade the audience seemed interested in the gowns but quickly lost interest. During training, Hunter really began to shine. He caught the attention of both the tributes and game makers. His skills with a bow and arrow as well as throwing knives and hand to hand combat were previously unseen from District 12. Many tributes began to request him as an ally, even the District 1 tributes. However, he turned them down. The game makers were so impressed that his status was changed to career tribute. During his private training, Haymitch never showed up but during his private game maker session he scored a 12 which resulted in his odds to win being changed from 16-1 to 5-1 before the games began. Interviews During the Interviews, Hunter refused to talk until the end of the interview where he cursed President Snow and the Capitol for their vicious games, he then flips off the crowd and walks away. Into the Arena The Morning of the Games, Hunter comforts Freya and reassures her she'll win. He then departs from her for the arena. Portia dresses him for the games and gives him token which is a locket with a picture of his family, however, the Peacekeepers storm in and remove it from him before he enters the Arena. Portia then warns Hunter not to go for the Cornucopia and to find Freya quickly and get away. She recommends he rely on natural resources for food instead of the Cornucopia as it is safer. Cornucopia Bloodbath As he rises up to his podium, he notices the Cornucopia sits in the middle of the tributes and they are evenly placed around it. He takes in his surroundings and notes that each quarter of the area they are in has a different environments, a desert, a forest, a rocky area and a marshy area. As the announcer begins to talk about the games he looks for freya but cannot see her, he realises she has been placed around the other side of the Cornucopia. He spots a bow and arrow near the horn and decides to disobey Portia and retrieve it. The Games begin after a minute countdown and Hunter quickly realises he is the fastest, he makes it to the cornucopia first but hears footsteps approaching fast, he grabs a nearby knife and turns slashing the District 4 boy across the chest giving him the first kill of the game. He then quickly grabs two backpacks near it and then goes for the bow. After retrieving them he notices Freya in the distance backing away from a District 3 girl, he fires an arrow at the girl and it pierces her neck. He notices a small wound on Freya as he approaches her and helps her into the treeline but stops as he hears more footsteps approaching. The District 1 and 2 Boys stop him and ask him again to ally with them, he denies them and they quickly begin fighting. Hunter slashes Liam's (District 2) arm and he backs away in pain. Meanwhile, Mike (District 1) pins Hunter down and almost kills him but Hunter smacks a rocky off the boys head which stuns him long enough for him to throw a knife into him. He then retreats back into the trees with Freya. Losing Freya Hunter realises Freya will need a few days to recover and he ties her up in a tree while he hunts for food. He returns that evening to find the District 7 tributes attacking her by cutting the rope and throwing things at her. As she falls, Hunter leaps into action knocking the boy to the ground and slashing the girls throat. The Boy breaks Hunter's nose and he stumbles back. This gives the Boy enough time to plunge a knife into Freya before Hunter enraged snaps the boys neck after another scrap. He cries by Freya's side for several hours trying to encourage her to hold on. She slips away after a short while and Hunter, realising he has failed, weeps himself to sleep in a nearby bush. At 11 O'clock, the dead tributes appear in the sky, Hunter counts 14. He realises he has killed 5 of them, Including 2 Careers. He also sees Freya before looking away as he drifts off to sleep. A New Mindset He hears running below and panting, he also hears snarls. The Boy from District 9 runs past with an axe, Hunter stays still. Wolves run past and the boy attempts to fight them off but he is quickly taken out. A canon goes off and the wolves leave. Everything is silent until Hunter hears the cries of pain. He sees the District 9 girl lying on the ground mauled but still alive, dying slowly. Hunter looks at her and tries to ignore her but she begins to cry for her mom, he realises she is only 12. He steps down from the tree and goes to see her. She sees him and asks him not to hurt her, he says he won't and he's here to help. She tells him she wants her mommy and daddy, Hunter asks her what they are like, she begins to talk about them but she cries out in pain. He tells her to try and sleep while he stands guard for her then he'll look at her injuries in the morning. She asks his name and he tells her, she tell him her name, Lucie Stone, he tells her she'll be ok and that the wounds aren't that bad. He holds her hand as she drifts off to sleep. As early morning rolls in, Hunter look at her injuries in the light while she sleeps, he realises she cannot be helped as her leg is mangled. While she sleeps he looks at her. He kisses her on the head before stabbing her in the temple to end her life as quickly as possible. He then wishes her a peaceful rest and lays a flower in her hand before leaving. He realises that there are only 8 tributes left by the second day which means this could be a flop for the capitol as the games usually last a few weeks. He decides to explore the arena and stay away from the tributes for a while. He keeps moving for 3 days and in that time only 1 tribute dies. By the 5th evening all that are left is, Laine from 1, Both Liam and Ell from 2, Minnie from 4, Mala from 6, Both Rico and Poppy from 11 and himself. The Feast In classic Hunger Games fashion, by the 7th day when nothing has happened a feast at the Cornucopia is announced. Hunter initially decides not to go as he doesn't need anything but comes round to the idea that he has enough arrows to pick off every tribute still alive if they were to show up. He decides to find a camp near the treeline and moves up the tree. He has a perfect sniping spot, that's when he sees Rico and Poppy run out from the Cornucopia, they grab their bags and run away, despite being annoyed that his targets got away, he accepts they are too fast anyway and that if he hit one of them he would never get the other. Next the careers arrive, all four of them. They take their bags and hide in the cornucopia, Hunter realises he has a perfect opportunity, if Mala arrives and manages to take out one of them, he can try and get another maybe 2 if he's lucky. Then he can finish this. He waits for an hour, so do the careers, then Mala finally arrives. She runs for the Cornucopia, Hunter narrows his eyes ready to shoot as soon as the trap begins but Mala quickly pulls something out of her pocket, a smoke bomb, she may have been sent it from a sponsor. From the smoke, Hunter notices Mala run from it but right behind her is Minnie, the two begin fighting both are big strong girls. That's when Laine charges out to help, Hunter takes aim and fires but misses and the smoke swallows his arrow. Laine hits the floor, she doesn't quite know where the sniper is but she knows he is there. But just then the smoke clears, a panicking Hunter is shocked to see Liam holding Ell who has an arrow sticking out her neck. Laine is also stunned and Hunter takes the opportunity to fire another arrow which hits her shoulder but doesn't kill her. He climbs down from his tree quickly and moves round the tree-line determined to retrieve his pack and maybe gain a jump on the careers from behind. Minnie and Mala's fight ends with Mala surprisingly gaining the upper hand and stopping on Minnie's head. Laine props herself up against the Cornucopia and investigates her wounds she seethes in pan but the arrival of Hunter shocks her but the arrow enters her eye before she can alert anyone else. Hunter moves behind the Cornucopia and then grabs his pack, he notices Mala scrambling to her feet to defend herself against an enraged Liam. A fight begins as Hunter runs away, with only 5 tributes left he realises his odds of winning just increased drastically. Then another canon. The Endgame That night Hunter waits to see who appears in the sky, first is Laine, then Ell, then Minnie, but no Liam, then he sees Mala which confirms the canon was for her. 4 left. An earthquake begins which wakes up Hunter he jumps down from the tree he's in but hears running, he dives into a bush and the District 11 tributes run past. They hadn't noticed him. Evidently they were going for the Cornucopia, knowing the lack of trees there would cover them, but then, Hunter realises that the ground is falling and that they were running from that. He two takes to his feet to run from it but his leg is still stiff from the fall. He pushes on, once he gains a bit of ground he enters a clearing, he stops for some water but then hears a knife flying through the air, Liam, he dodges the knife and the two begin to fight, it appears evenly matched until Hunter slashes him with his knife. Liam then recoils in pain, Hunter seizes the opportunity to grab a large rock and slam it down on Liam's head. A canon booms. Hunter isn't given a lot of rest time before the ground begins to crack open. He runs from it and goes for the cornucopia. The Earth quake stops when he is in less than a mile of it. He stops to finish his food and water. Just then he realises that he hasn't opened his pack, when he does, he finds a small tub of ointment. He quickly realises that it is nightlock juice, a deadly poison, he proceeds to coat the arrows in it and several o his knives. He is determined to finish the games. As late afternoon sears on, Rico and Poppy discuss battle plans. They know either Liam or Hunter is dead since they heard the canon but they don't know which. As they discuss their opponents, they kiss, but as they separate, Rico opens his eyes and realises Poppy has died mid kiss, he throws her body to the side and the arrow misses him. Hunter has shot an arrow in her back. He fires his final arrow at Rico but Rico knocks it away with his axe. He charges at Hunter with such great speed knocking both his throwing knives away. Hunter unsheathes his combat knives and the two boys go at it, both filled with determination. Eventually they disarm each other and Hunter is pinned down, Rico begins to squeeze Hunter's head by the eyes and Hunter screams in pain but manages to find hold of Rico's axe, he swings it at Rico and Rico's head falls onto Hunter's chest. Hunter lies there for a few seconds before his now somewhat bloody and blurry vision returns. He cries in pain but just then he hears "Ladies and Gentlemen, may i present to you the winner of the 73rd annual Hunger Games, Hunter Greene from District 12!" Hunter's heart stops and he drifts away to sleep. Victory Hunter wakes up and panics, Haymitch calms him down. Hunter looks shocked but Haymitch assures him, its fine. Haymitch then explains that he is so proud of Hunter and that he's sorry he was so irresponsible pre-games but Hunter is angry that Haymitch didn't help Freya at all. Haymitch reminds Hunter that she was attacked and died from wounds she couldn't have defends herself from. Hunter looks uncertain. Hunter then gets his Victors feast and attends his interview, however, he remains rude to the Capitol. At the Victor's ceremony, President Snow congratulates him and crowns him victor but also hands him something. Hunter looks at it and realises it is his pendant with the picture. He then notices a small blood stain over all their faces apart from his mothers, fathers and youngest sisters. He realises what this means. He keeps looking into the crowd but a tear falls down his face. 74th Annual Hunger Games Hunter is present at the reaping but Haymitch is chosen to be mentor once again as Hunter refuses. Hunter doesn't join the tributes in the Capitol. He does however, leave a note for Katniss saying he knows she can win. Hunter isn't seen again for the rest of the movie. Hunter joins them on their victory tour, he sarcastically makes fun of them after the district 11 incident but then gives them advice on how to behave. At the victors ball he and Haymith get too drunk and effie takes them home much to Katniss and Peeta's amusement. Hunter witnesses the whipping of Gale and intervenes, it is him who saves Gale. Which makes Katniss like him more. The Third Quarter-Quell Katniss and Peeta do end up making friends with Haymitch and Hunter as they live in the Victors Village together. Upon the announcement of the Quell, they are all together. Hunter is the only person unphased by the news as he is more than confident he won't go back in. That day Katniss vists him, he tells her he knows why she is there and no. She begs him to volunteer for Peeta. She also explains that he can win. She knows she won't survive this time but he can and she'll give her life for it but he tells her to eat shit and she leaves. The next day at the reaping, Katniss is reaped and then Haymitch is, Peeta steps forward but Hunter drags him back and Volunteers as tribute, everyone is shocked. Effie then declares them the 75th Tributes from District 12. During the parade he and Katniss, do not look at any of the crowd and stare forward allowing their gowns to ignite. That night Peeta and him argue over who should be in the arena with Katniss. During training Hunter reveals he just took his clothes off in front of the game makers and went to sleep which makes Katniss laugh. However, both he and Katniss gain 12s. During the Interviews, Hunter thanks president Snow for selling his body for prostitution for the past two years despite still being a minor which gets a few gasps. After that he drops a bomb that he will protect Katniss whatever it takes, since the games are working this way so President Snow can kill her and it'll be funny to see how else he would try after the games, and more importantly that her baby needs to survive so that Petta and Katniss who 'got married in secret' need to be together. This causes outrage, half the Capitol call for the games to be cancelled, Haymitch winks at Hunter proudly. All the tributes then hold hands in unity. The games are postponed for a few days to stop the riots but they resume again after that. The Games In the Bloodbath Hunter makes it to the Cornucopia first getting him and Katniss weapons. He then saves Katniss and Finnik from the District 5 male by shooting him in the chest. While Katniss and Finnik find Mags, Hunter fights Gloss and Cashmere killing them both. They then escape into the woods. That night, Hunter 'stumbles' into the force field and registers as dead, leaving Katniss distraught. Hunter is however, revealed to be alive when he shoots the District 9 male through the throat as he is about to kill Katniss during the battle of the clock. His tracker reactivates. And the island spins to confirm that the plan is working. That night Hunter destroys Finnik and Beetee's trackers making it look like they are dead to the gamemakers, Plutarch Heavensbee ensures that Hunter looks as if he has killed Finnik and Beetee. Johanna cuts out Katniss' tracker making it look as if she is dead. As Hunter meets up with Chaff while the chaos is ensuing, Brutus kills him. Hunter in a fit of rage kills Brutus and then 'kills' Johanna and Enobaria. Hunter is declared Victor but then the arena is destroyed and he is captured by the Capitol. Capture and Torture TBA The Second Rebellion TBA Death TBA Relationships TBA Victims * Olly * Derv * Mike * District 7 Male * District 7 Female * Lucie Stone (Out of Mercy) * Ell * Laine * Liam * Poppy * Rico * District 5 Male * Gloss * Cashmere * District 9 Male * Brutus * Finnick Odair (Out of Mercy) * Albertos Snow Personality TBA Physical Description TBA Trivia TBA